Glitches
There have been glitches in the Zimmer Twins. Here is a list: Glitches *Scene Glitch: Once VIP memberships started, the new scenes such as the desert were just a black screen. This was fixed later on. *Item Glitch: Whenever the item "Video Camera" was selected, a glitch caused the items to randomly cycle through every item. This would happen even as the movie ended. This version was fixed, but it still happens whenever Eva teleports or 13 runs, with or without any items. *Banning Glitch: A glitch once happened to where members would be banned from the Zimmer Twins for no reason. This happened to members Photo-Bo and Eliza203 *Nothing Movie Glitch: This glitch allows a member to create a movie with nothing in it. If used with a starter, the "What happened next? You decide!" message will appear. First, you make a movie with only one clip in it. Next, you give your movie a title. Thirdly, you right-click "Save" and left-click "Rewind". Lastly, left-click "Save". Then you have a movie with nothing in it. *2 Characters Glitch: Before Les Jumeaux Zimmer closed down, a movie was made where there were 2 characters in the same scene. It is unknown how this happened. *Preens Glitch: A glitch with the action "Preens". When one clip of it is used, and a second one is used, the characters hand stands still. This does not work on Eva. The preens clip also features the licking sound when Edgar brushes his hair and not licks his hand. *''Run!'' Glitch: If the starter Run! is paused while Edgar is behind a metal fence, his mouth moves for no reason. This even happens if the starter is not paused. *Sitting Eva Glitch: If Eva holds a certain item, it will float above her hand instead of actually carrying it. She will also have no eyebrows. *Strutting Glitch: If Edgar struts with a bunny, book or crystal, it will be larger than usual. *Sound Glitch: If any of the new clips are played, but paused before they end, the sound will continue on even when the movie is paused. *Chores Glitch: If the word "chores" is in a movie, it will show up as literally c*****. If it is in a comment, it won't show up. This will also happen with the word "shore". rad256 has suggested that the moderators wanted to block a bad word that is found in both words. *Saltwater Glitch: If the word "saltwater" is in a movie it will show up as "sal****er" This can be fixed by spelling "salt water" instead of "saltwater". *Phantom Walking Glitch: When in the Movie Maker, if a Walks clip is added and the sentence says "13 walks with Edgar and Eva", the walking sound will play, even when the clip is not. This works with any location. This glitch was discovered by -GammaRay-. *Examines Glitch: Whenever you save a movie, and Eva examines something on the icon, it will look like her hand was cut off. *Numbers Glitch: If you put in numbers, like a phone number, ex. 4870167231, It will show up as 555-555-5555. This glitch was found by reign12345. If you do 5555555555, it will show up as U5-5555. **A similar glitch will happen with numbers over 9999 without proper separation (commas, spaces, etc.). *13 Talks Glitch: In the 13 Talks starter, right before Eva says "Did you want to say something?", Edgar's shirt turns yellow for less than one second. This glitch was discovered by Unicorn127 in October 2017. *Discovers Glitch: If you make anyone discover another person holding a mystery box, It shows up as a stinky sack instead. *Blank Text Glitch: If you post a comment with a single emoji, it appears blank. This glitch was discovered by Sunspot in November 2017. *Bad Word Glitch: If you type a bad word inside a movie or in the title, It will not be seen as a Now Showing. Although, Camii's video called hores butt sic came as a crowd pleaser. Lil bees copied the video and called it "Horse Butt". *Non-Running Glitch: If you fast forward the movie player during a Runs clip, Eva's feet will not move if she is in the clip. This was discovered by Sandstorm0 in December 2018. Category:Zimmer Twins